All Too Well
by L.C.Writer
Summary: "Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all/Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all/It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well." History is hard to forget. Especially one this passionate. Rated T...for now. Will end being Rated M. Inspired by the song 'All Too Well' by Taylor Swift.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Present, Summer 2015

They'd known this day was coming for months. Each of them had a say in every detail and decision that came with making this day what it was. It's was magnificent. Despite a few technical difficulties, everything and everyone came together perfectly.

Silky white cloths draped 100 chairs in the garden. 50 on one side of the ten foot wide walk way and 50 on the other. Each cloth was tied in the back making a perfect little bow. It was cute. Each chair had a name card neatly placed in the middle of the seat and sitting underneath, atop the manicured lawn, was a small 'Thank You' gift. Those gifts were home made soap scrubs that smelled like different fruits and candies. They were in the shape of wedding bells and hearts. It was a pain to make so many but the dining rooms of the three people who made them smelled amazing for weeks.

Pink and white hydrangeas covered the hand made twig and wood alter at the very front of the garden. It sat directly in front of the walk way and made for a beautiful focal point for the attendants. There was a small table in the middle of the alter. There was a small, leather bound book, a pen and a piece of paper. There were eight small piles of sand at the alter. Two piles were together directly in center, in front of the table. The other six were split up on each side of the two other piles. They were place markers because no one could seem to remember where exactly they should stand and, well, it was important on a day like today.

While the garden was the most important part of the day, the action was going on inside a large clubhouse in the far back of the garden. While everyone outside was finding their designated seat, everyone inside was getting in their designated spots, too.

Except one.

A young woman sat in the dressing room. Alone. She needed that. She sat in the window sill looking out at the set-up she had helped plan. It was beautiful. It was also a lot of work. She sighed and looked down at the bouquet of flowers in her hands. They were beautiful, too. Everything was beautiful. So why wasn't she happy?

"Clary?" The woman looked up from the flowers. She smiled. Simon looked great in a suit, she thought. The pants were the right length, falling just atop his shiny black shoes. His dark hair was gelled and combed over to a neat perfection. His jacket was buttoned and there was no wrinkle in sight. He looked dashing.

"Well, thank you." He blushed. She had spoken aloud. "You look," he paused. "Beautiful."

It was her turn to blush. Her dress was pretty. The bodice around her chest and ribs was fitted but not tight. As it got to her waist it let loose and soft tulle draped down around her hips and legs. Her normally wild red hair was braided back into a neat bun and tiny flowers were woven in. It took hours and a lot of hair spray to get it to look this good. She wore little make-up. She didn't mind though. She didn't like the stuff much at all. She was beautiful though. She saw it when she looked into the mirror across the room.

"Everything is beautiful today." She whispered as she stood. Simon frowned a little and shut the door behind him. He'd known her for so long he could read her easily. He knew she was sad. She'd been sad for months but tried her best to keep it at bay. For a while it seemed to work but...not for today.

"You don't have to do this, Clary." He spoke softly. She turned from him and he walked forward. His hands rested on her bare shoulders. "You can leave. Now. I'll cover for you."

"I can't." He couldn't see her face but he heard the hitch in her voice. She cleared her throat and shrugged his hands off. "It's too late." She smiled sadly and touched his face. A knock sounded at the door and that was the cue to go.

The twosome walked out of the dressing room and fell into place with everyone else just like they had rehearsed the evening before. A line of three women in pale pink dress paired up with a line of three handsome men in tailored suits. In front of them were two small children, one carrying the rings on a pillow and other carrying a small basket of flower petals. In the far back the bride and her father smiled at one another.

Clary shook off the nerves and took a deep breath. Simon peered back at back and mouthed, _'You can do this.'_ She smiled and nodded her head.

I can do this.

The party started walking and kept repeating the mantra in her head. Everyone's eyes were on them as they all took turns walking down the aisle. Music played. People smiled, wipes away tears. They whispered to one another about how wonderful everyone looked. Especially the bride. It all made Clary more nervous.

_I can do this_, she repeated. _I can do this._

The sun was brighter at the end of the aisle. She tilted her head down a little and kept walking.

_I can do this._

Then she came to the end of aisle. She saw her place at the alter and took it. She was in the shade now but still didn't look up. She knew as soon as she looked up, she'd see him and whatever composure she had left, it'd be gone. You can't have your head down for a whole wedding thought. Slowly she lifted her head.

He smiled. She couldn't help it, she smiled back. He had that effect on her. Still.

Jace Wayland always looked good. He knew it. She knew it. Everyone knew it. But today he looked...different. I don't think anyone had ever seen him in a suit before. It fit him perfectly. His golden hair was combed back and his eyes shimmered with excitement. And love.

Clary should be excited. She couldn't find it in her soul though. Jace noticed this and his smile faltered. He looked to reach out to her but music played again. A different tune this time. Everyone, even Jace and Clary, turned and looked down the aisle as the bride and her father walked arm in arm to the alter.

Clary teared up. She was the most beautiful thing about today. Perfect white dress. Perfect blonde hair. Blue eyes. And the biggest, brightest smile on her face. She was bursting with happiness, joy and love. Everyone saw it. Everyone felt it.

Except Clary. Tears formed in her eyes and she looked down again. She couldn't let them see her cry. She just couldn't.

A frail old woman stepped up between the bridge and groom and smiled. She held the leather bound book in her hands lovingly as she started speaking. It took every ounce of control Clary had not to sob when she heard the pre-written sentiment.

"Today, we celebrate. We celebrate love, commitment and destiny." She paused as the crowd clapped softly. "Today we celebrate the joining of two souls, Kaelie Roberts and Jace Wayland."

* * *

AN: I will *try* to update once a week. I do have a hectic schedule though. The 1st Chapter will be taking place in the past and the story will continue from there. There will not be any jumping back and forth in time. This is the only time you'll see the 'present' until we...well, until we get there with the story. Hopefully I can gather enough of you to like this to keep it up. This is an all-human story and cast. I am hoping to keep the characters as 'in-character' as I can because we love them just the way they are. ;)

Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think, take a look at my profile to read a *little* about me. Hopefully I'll see you next chapter.

-L.C.


	2. Chapter 1 : Mystery

**Was hoping to get this up sooner. It's shorter than I'd like and wasn't how I wanted it to end but I have family in town for my daughter's 1st birthday. Ah, how times flies! I'll updated again soon. Still promising once a week. Thank you to those who Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed. I noticed and read them and appreciated them. :) Remember: This is the 'past' (compared to the Prologue) and we will not be visiting the 'present' until we get there. **

* * *

September 2007

Clary POV

Fall was my favorite time of year. New York was much more serene and calmer in the Fall than any other time of year. Winter is was just too cold, slick and it made everyone irritable. Spring was nice was everyone was always getting hyped up for Summer time and what they were going to do to focus on anything else. Summertime as beautiful too but hot and too crowded. Most of my friends were away during the summer vacation but in their place was hundred...thousands of tourists. Fall was perfect though. Everyone was tired from summer trip and were getting settled back into the school year. The weather was cooler and just right for boots and scarves.

"Where are you headed?" I finished tying up my boots and looked up at my mom. I'd gotten my hair and eyes from her. People told us often that we looked so alike and that if I wanted to see what I'd look like when I was older all I'd have to do is look at my mother. She was beautiful but besides the hair and eyes, I couldn't see much of a similarity. I bet most kids say that though.

"The coffee shop." I replied. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as I passed by her on my way out of the room. She called to me as I headed to the kitchen and asked if I was meeting Simon. "I don't know why you ask that, mom. You know the answer."

"Yes," she smiled following me to the door. "I just wanted to check. Be home for dinner."

I was always home for dinner. I knew better than to be late or lolly gag round. My mom was strict. Overprotective. Nosey. Smothering. I could go on but I'll stop. She was all those things and more but she loved me. She cared and that's all that mattered. It had been just her and I for the longest time, since I was a kid when my father walked out on us. I was all she had so I understood why she was the way she was. She was way worse before Luke came into the picture though.

Luke is my step-dad. He owns a book and antique store. My mother and him knew each other as kids but drifted apart when they were in high school. They ran into one another two years ago and...the rest is history. I like Luke. He treats me right, treat my mom even better and he helps me get by with things my mom would ground us both for.

"There you are!" Simon was stretched out on a bright orange love seat. "I saved you a seat." He sat up straight, patted the space next to him and grinned.

"Did you know they were doing poetry reading today?" I asked sitting next to him. The cafe was packed from door to counter. Most holding a journal or notepad and looking like they had just hopped out of bed. Not that all poets looked like this, just the one's that came here.

"No." Simon replied. "But it's not bad, huh? This one, I think, is positive and upbeat."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back into the sofa. "Did you hear that the Lightwood's were coming back to the city?" Simon nodded his head but never took his eyes off the stage. I could see he was tense now. Simon had issues with the Lightwood's. Mainly Jace.

The Lightwood's were Maryse and Robert, the parents, who were one of the most wealthy people in the state of New York, their two children, Isabelle and Alec, and their adopted son, Jace Wayland. Jace's family died when he was a young boy and the Lightwood's, being close friends of the family, took Jace in. As happy as that story sounds, it didn't made Simon tingly or warm inside. Simon had always had a crush on Isabelle and everyone knew it. Everyone thought it was hilarious, too. Simon was the nerdy, gaming guy and Isabelle the 'it girl', the beautiful and popular one. And Jace was just an asshole. He was cocky, arrogant...and incredibly handsome. You won't catch me saying that aloud though.

To this day, well over a year later, I don't know what happened but I do know that the morning of July 4th he was more confident than ever and said he was finally going to ask her out. He went to her house that afternoon for a 4th of July party that the town held every year and he had planned on asking her when the fire works went off. I called that night to see how it when but he wouldn't speak of it. When school started next none of the Lightwood's were there. Some people said they were sent off to boarding school and some said they were off on a year long world wide family adventure. I don't know where they were but Simon had a new found bitterness that he didn't have before that night.

"Do you want to ta-" Simon cut me off mid sentence with a wave of his hand. I pursed my lips and let it go. He'd tell me eventually. Simon told me everything. It's just how things were.

* * *

A week later school started. I walked to and from to school myself. Sometimes Simon joined me but he wasn't much for walking through the city. I hoped he would join me today but he didn't. Since the incident at the coffee shop he hadn't been real chatty or social. I was worried he wouldn't even come to school knowing the Lightwood's were there.

Beep. Beep. Two short car honks sounds beside me. A shiny black SUV slowed next to me as I walked. I quickened my pace and the window rolled down. My heart skipped a beat when I saw who was behind the wheel.

"Do you need a ride?" Gold specked eyes stared at me. "It looks like it may rain and you've got a few blocks left." I hadn't spoken to Jace Wayland much in the time that I had known him...known who he was. We didn't hang in the same circle of friends and we were in different grades so we didn't have classes together either. If it were anyone else I'd say no and run off but there was something about the way he looked at me.

Or maybe it was just my imagination.

"Um, no. I'm fine." I mumbled. He frowned a little and fully stopped the car.

"I'd really like to give you a ride." He said firmly. His toned has changed. The first time he'd spoken it'd been a casual, friendly tone. "So c'mon."

Reaching over he popped the door open and motioned for me to get inside. My mind wasn't made up but my body was. I climbed inside and shut the door. Before I could buckle me seat belt Jace had taken off.

"Whoa." I yelped. "Slow down."

Jace wasn't paying attention to me though. He was looking at something in the rear view mirror. "Do you know that guy?" He asked me. I looked in the mirror but no one was there. "Never mind." he mumbled.

The rest of the car ride was silent. It was awkward but not as awkward as the moment Simon saw me climb out of the car with Jace when we finally made it to school. If looks could kill, I'd be dead.

* * *

**I know, I'm a wealth of mysteriousness. You may not find out how we got to where we were at the wedding for a while but I promise the 4th of July night won't be a mystery too awfully long. ;) This was, obviously, a bit of back story, not much going on...yet. Stick with me. Next chapter will be fun. **

**-L.C.**


End file.
